Syd Booth Goggle
"You know the thing with women is that they work-out... because they want us to look at them. Then they parade around, and you just want to... Say hello." Syd Booth Goggle, a.k.a. "The Strip Strangler", was a misogynistic serial killer, rapist, and stalker who appeared in the season one finale of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. History He begins by murdering Audrey Hayes; however, it just looks like a one off murder until he moves on to his next victim, Eileen Snow and then onto Tracey Berg in her apartment. This murder has the same features as the murder of Audrey and Eileen, which leads everyone to believe there is a serial killer on the loose. So the FBI is called in, much to the disapproval of the CSIs, especially Grissom. Syd goes to the crime scene as he is the security guard at the apartment and he feigns innocence and even offers to help Grissom. After the FBI did an unsuccessful attempt of luring him out using Sara as bait, another man copies Syd's signature in a murder to cover up the fact he killed his wife. Though the FBI charge him with the real Strip Strangler's murders, Grissom doesn't believe he did all of them since the scene was staged. Grissom decides to take the case into his own hands after Sheriff Mobley pulls him off the case for suggesting to a journalist that the suspect in custody is not the killer. This eventually leads Grissom to suspect Syd and goes to check his apartment, after following a trail he finds Syd in the apartment's basement. Grissom tells about the evidence he found in the trash, leaving it in a public area. He informs Goggle that the lab would be able to match the towels he used to gag his victims to a fiber found in a victim's throat. Realizing he'd been caught, Syd picks up a nearby wrench and hits Grissom, then he picks up a shovel and raises it above his ready to kill Grissom, until Catherine bursts in and shoots him several times in the chest, killing him. Modus Operandi Goggle targeted tall female brunettes who worked out at the same gym as him. After stalking them for some time, he broke into their homes at night while they slept and attack them. He would beat them into submission three to four time with an improvised weapon from the scene, force them to drink sodium amytal to control them, gag them with one of his gym towels, undress them and then torture them by choking them repeatedly (resucitating them each time), and rape them repeatedly with an object from the scene before finally killing them by strangling them with a ligature from the scene. He would then pose the bodies to make the victims look like pinup girls. Goggle would also take several counter-forensic measures, such as wearing latex gloves, shaving his entire body to avoid leaving behind hairs and wearing a toupé in case the victim grabbed his hair. He would even go so far as to plant semen he obtained from another man, keeping it in ketchup packets and putting on his victim's bed sheets after the murders. After each killing, he would also vacuum the crime scene with a vacuum cleaner from the house and take the bag with him. Known Victims *2001: **Unspecified date: Eileen Snow **May 7: Audrey Hayes **May 13: Tracey Berg **May 17: Gil Grissom Appearance Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Rapists Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Misogynist Category:Psychopaths